


since u been gone

by muddyrockxo



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Break Up, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Love You, Love, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyrockxo/pseuds/muddyrockxo
Summary: Craig finds out that his ex partner, Damon Scott, has found love once again.
Relationships: Craig Revel Horwood/Damon Scott, Craig Revel Horwood/Undisclosed
Kudos: 1





	since u been gone

At precisely four minutes past eight on a cold April evening, whilst he was sat in a restaurant bathroom, the post that Craig had always dreaded came up on his Instagram timeline. 

Damonscott: my love, my life. Love you unconditionally Matt ❤

Upon seeing it, he was taken aback by how hurt and betrayed he felt. 

He had known this day would come one day- he had known that ever since he and Damon had unceremoniously split three months ago- but he still didn't anticipate how much it was going to hurt. 

Matt Eden. clicking on his profile, Craig discovered that he was a personal trainer who also worked part time at Damon's parents hotel (Parkhouse Motel) and had grown up in Wiltshire. He had posted several photos with Damon, and in all of them the two of them were grinning, evidently so in love with one another. In fact, Craig was quick to realise, this was the happiest he had ever seen Damon look. 

What made Craig feel so much worse, what was probably the final nail in the coffin, was that this Matt was so gorgeous as well. Tall and muscular; blonde hair; attractive face that men would die for... he was good-looking, no doubt about it. 

Much more gorgeous than me, Craig thought sadly. No wonder Damon is at his happiest with him. 

As he continued to look at the picture, his sadness continued to grow and grow inside of him. Of course he was happy for his former lover, but at the same time, he was so sad that Damon had so obviously moved on, and was so happy with his new lover.

He couldn't take it any more. The tears began to roll down his face thick and fast. He felt so miserable, so worthless, so guilty, as though it had been his fault that it had all come to this. 

He had stayed friends with all his other exes.. except Damon, who had committed an unforgivable act when he branded him an abusive alcoholic in a heavily fabricated newspaper article. It wasn't like they were close. They didn't talk anymore- in fact they had no contact whatsoever. 

Damon had broken his heart on Valentine's Day and stamped all over it with his size ten Doc Martin's, so why was he so upset about the fact that he had moved on? 

"Craig? Craigy, are you okay?" 

It was Jonathan Myring, Craig's best friend- who had been one of the biggest sources of support and comfort for him throughout it all. He had done so much for the Australian, even offering his home as a place to stay for a few days when Craig was at his lowest. He had been there over the last three months no matter what and Craig couldn't have been more grateful for him. 

"I'll be out in a minute!" Craig called, wiping his eyes immediately, trying to stop crying. Currently, they were out for dinner together at an Italian restaurant with two of Jonathan's friends, and the last thing he wanted was for everyone to see that he had been crying. 

"Okay! I'll meet you back at the table," Jonathan said lightly, but really, he was worried. Craig had been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes, leaving his starter to get cold at the table, and hadn't returned. 

The second Jonathan had gone, Craig opened the door to the cubicle and stepped out. Quickly bathing his eyes in water to get rid of the redness, he composed himself, trying to make himself look reasonably okay before he stepped back into the restaurant. 

Taking a deep breath and shoving his phone deep into the pocket of his jeans, he walked back to the table, hoping no one would notice he had been crying. 

"Sorry about that," he apologised as he reached the table he was sat at with Jonathan and two of Jonathan's closest friends, Camilla and James. "Bad tummy." 

"Craigy, you're not fooling anyone," Jonathan laughed, before taking on a solemn expression. Reaching across the table and gripping his hand, he whispered, "I've seen the post. I'm so sorry." 

"I just - I've always known this day would come, but it hurts so fucking much now that it actually has happened," Craig explained. "And it makes it so much worse that his new boyfriend is so much more attractive than me.." 

"Excuse me?" Jonathan almost choked on his prawn cocktail starter. 

"Craig, you have got to be kidding me," Camilla cried. 

"Have you even looked at him? He's absolutely gorgeous - and it just hurts that he makes Damon so much happier than what I ever did." Craig's eyes stung with tears once again, but he vowed to himself he wouldn't cry. 

"Yeah, I have looked at him. And yes, he's attractive- but compared to you... he's a 5.5, you're a ten," replied Jonathan, sincerely. "Damon has made a massive downgrade from you." 

Craig didn't believe it, but Jonathan and his friends were so sweet all the same, it made his heart melt. 

"You're too sweet," he said in a rather weak voice from all the emotion. 

"It's nothing but the truth!" Jonathan cried, passionately. "Craig, you are one amazing man, and you deserve the absolute world. Don't you dare let him get you down. In fact.." He took Craig's phone from where it was lying on the table, face down. "Block him on all your social media." 

"But.." Craig wasn't sure if he was ready for that. Damon had treated him terribly, and they had no contact, but he wasn't sure if he could bear to block him completely just yet. 

"Craig, you need to do it. If he's moved on, you need to as well. I know that sounds harsh but you need to, mate." Jonathan sounded firm. "I'll do it for you, if you like." 

Camilla and James wholeheartedly agreed, and Craig realised that Jonathan was right. He had to do this- if Damon had moved on as he so obviously had, then he needed to move on too. And this was the first step to doing that. 

He watched rather weakly as Jonathan swiftly blocked Damon, Matt and all of Damon's friends and family that followed Craig. 

Within two minutes, all traces of Damon Scott had been wiped out his life. 

.. 

Six weeks later, as Jonathan and Craig walked hand in hand through the shopping centre, Craig could honestly say that he had never felt so happy. 

Last week, Jonathan had asked him to be his boyfriend, and he hadn't stopped smiling ever since. He was completely over Damon now, and could settle happily into his new life with the gorgeous Jonathan Myring, who in such a short period of time had taught him so much. 

It was as they were loading groceries into their basket, that a song began to play that summed up Craig's feelings towards his former relationship perfectly. 

Here's the thing: we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you've been gone

You dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long 'til I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get what I want  
Since you've been gone

How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you've been gone

How come I'd never hear you say,  
"I just wanna be with you."  
I guess you never felt that way

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get) what I want  
Since you've been gone

You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again, and again, and again

Since you've been gone  
(Since you've been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get, I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is from a one shot I wrote almost two years ago now, so sorry if it's not my best one. Originally, this was a Craig and Bruno story (I used to write a lot of fanfictions about them a while back), but I've changed it to be Craig and Jonathan and written parts of it again to make it fit the style I write in now. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it! And remember, if you have any requests, please send them to me. Just send me a storyline/the name of a song and I'll happily write it for you! 
> 
> I'll hopefully have the next one out later today. I'm going to bed now as I have school later on and if I don't sleep soon then I'll not concentrate tomorrow. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Love you all ❤


End file.
